


Le plus fascinant

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Cruelty, Dark, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fin est presque arrivée, et Gin montrera à Kira la face sombre du Capitaine Aizen, avant que le Seireitei entier puisse le voir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le plus fascinant

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Most fascinating thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691094) by [Nelja-in-English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English)



> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo. Spoilers jusqu'au tome 20.

Kira suit Gin le long des couloirs interdits du bâtiment, il le suit jusqu'à une pièce où ils se guérissent les blessures l'un de l'autre - ce kidô de soin est quasi-inefficace quand on l'utilise sur soi. Kira semble très heureux de pouvoir soigner son capitaine et d'être soigné par lui, et au bout de quelques heures il a sur le visage un sourire nerveux à nouveau, au lieu de son air de désespoir, et leurs blessures vont beaucoup mieux.

Gin se rassure alors sur l'utilité que peut avoir son vice-capitaine. Pour le récompenser de s'être calmé, il le fait asseoir sur ses genoux, desserre son kimono pour pouvoir lui caresser le torse, et commence à le mordre dans le cou, lui arrachant des petits cris de plaisir, de douleur et de joie. Kira lui souffle timidement "Merci, capitaine, merci d'être venu me chercher, merci de vous occuper de moi."

Kira est vraiment la chose la plus mignonne à briser du monde, pense Gin, parce qu'il remercie toujours après.

Mais c'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvre et qu'Aizen les rejoint. Le corps de Kira se tend brusquement dans les bras de son capitaine. Pendant qu'Aizen explique à Gin qu'il a enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans les documents interdits, il ne dit rien, se contentant de trembler un peu. Mais quand le capitaine de la cinquième division se tait, il articule péniblement. "Capitaine Aizen ?"

"Oui, Kira-kun ?"

"Hinamori... Hinamori pense... pense que vous êtes mort... vous êtes vraiment...? Hinamori est... Elle est désespérée..."

"Je sais." répond Aizen avec un grand sourire. "Tout est prévu, Kira-kun." Kira bafouille encore des mots sans suite, et Aizen ajoute. "Mais je vous dérange !"

"Mais non, capitaine Aizen !" assure Gin, tout en reprenant là où il en était. Kira semble seulement alors se rendre compte de sa position, et il a un gémissement de gêne étouffé - mais il ne considère pas pour autant la possibilité de s'en aller, même si maintenant la honte rougit sa nuque tout autant que les baisers de Gin.

"Ton vice-capitaine est vraiment mignon." dit Aizen, toujours souriant. "Il n'y a pas à dire, j'adore la façon dont il a changé depuis que je te l'ai confié. Vous formez un charmant tableau."

"Merci, capitaine." répond Gin sur le même ton. Il se rappelle le Kira si enthousiaste malgré sa timidité, que le capitaine Aizen lui a donné comme vice-capitaine. Mais déjà trop perfectionniste, avec déjà le début d'un désir d'être puni quand il ne réussissait pas à être à la hauteur de ses hautes ambitions. Gin s'est toujours demandé si Aizen s'est contenté de découvrir cette partie de sa personnalité, ou s'il a réussi à la créer à partir de rien, juste pour lui, juste pour que Kira aime et vénère Gin de tout son coeur.

"Me le prêterais-tu ?" demande Aizen. "Ca doit être bien agréable, d'avoir quelqu'un pour se réchauffer."

Gin sait très bien ce qu'Aizen veut dire. Il n'hésite qu'une fraction de seconde. "Bien sûr, capitaine Aizen. Tout ce que vous désirerez." Puis il se retourne vers Kira. "As-tu entendu ?"

Kira est encore sous le choc. Le gamin n'était déjà pas très stable quand Gin est venu le chercher. La décision de Gin de le faire agir contre les lois du Soul Society l'a ébranlé, même s'il l'a acceptée, ainsi que le combat contre Hitsugaya ; malgré la pause qu'ils ont faite et qui l'a calmé, découvrir qu'Aizen était encore en vie l'a surpris à nouveau, et là qu'il va apprendre sa vraie nature... he, Gin pourrait presque comprendre que ce soit un peu difficile à assimiler. Kira hoche la tête, pourtant.

"Et as-tu compris ?" Comme Kira est long à réagir, Gin lui précise. "Tu plais au capitaine Aizen, et tu vas le servir comme tu me sers moi-même."

Oh, Gin a déjà fait infiniment de choses à Kira. Il l'a fait souffrir tant de fois, de tant de façons différentes, lui arrachant toujours plus de hurlements de douleur et de remerciements confus ; il l'a humilié au point de le faire pleurer de honte ; il l'a déjà vu implorer, à genoux, d'être utilisé comme un jouet ; mais jamais il ne l'a ainsi offert à quelqu'un d'autre en tant qu'objet de plaisir.

Gin est pourtant persuadé que son vice-capitaine ne lui refusera rien. D'une légère poussée, il le chasse de ses genoux, et Kira s'avance vers Aizen, d'un pas mécanique.

Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Gin est reconnaissant à Kira pour les signes de dégoût et de panique qu'il peut lire dans son regard et son attitude. Parce que cela signifie qu'il y a encore une personne dans ce monde qui lui appartient à lui, et pas au capitaine Aizen, et il espère de tout son coeur qu'Aizen, tout puissant qu'il soit, ne changera pas cela pendant les quelques instants qui vont suivre.

Le capitaine Aizen peut capturer le coeur de n'importe qui, pourtant. Gin peut à peine se rappeler l'époque où il considérait que la différence entre le bien et le mal était une broutille qui ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'y attache. Mais il y eut un jour où le capitaine Aizen a établi qu'il n'était pas le chef gentil et ennuyeux que Gin croyait énerver, le jour où il lui a proposé de devenir son vice-capitaine, le jour où il lui a montré que la cruauté était ce qu'il y avait de plus puissant et de plus fascinant au monde, et que Gin ne voulait pas d'autre maître pour l'apprendre.

Gin sait qu'Aizen a bien d'autres visages, qu'il règne en maître dans l'esprit doux et innocent d'Hinamori-kun, et aussi dans celui de Tousen, sombre et aux idéaux tranchants. Mais s'il n'a pas voulu de l'adoration de Kira autrefois, s'il l'a laissée à Gin, il peut bien la lui garder encore un peu maintenant !

"A genoux, Kira-kun." dit Aizen avec le ton de voix que Gin l'a entendu utiliser quand il était le capitaine de Kira, doux et attentionné.

Kira tremble. Il doit avoir l'impression de voir un fantôme. Après tout, il a vu le corps sanglant d'Aizen au-dessus du vide. Kira lance un dernier regard hésitant à Gin, qui lui sourit pour lui assurer que oui, c'est bien ce qu'il veut ; et c'est bien ce que fait son petit Kira, toujours loyal et obéissant.

Aizen ouvre lentement son kimono et dévoile son érection, puis il demande, sa voix déjà plus ferme, plus dure. "He bien, qu'attends-tu, Kira-kun ?"

Kira ferme les yeux et s'exécute, et son expression de honte et de détresse alors qu'il referme ses lèvres sur le sexe d'Aizen est la chose la plus excitante que Gin aie jamais vue. Gin se met à se caresser à travers son kimono ; Kira mérite vraiment cet hommage, tout appliqué et dévoué à mettre en oeuvre toutes les techniques qu'il a apprises avec lui, avec toujours cet air horrifié sur le visage - connaissant Aizen, cela ne doit pas lui déplaire. Mais Gin ne va pas jusqu'au bout, il espère bien pouvoir récupérer Kira ensuite, tout imprégné de l'odeur d'Aizen.

Gin pardonne même à Kira de gémir de plaisir quand le capitaine Aizen enfonce violemment son sexe dans sa gorge - il le connait, il ne lui reprochera pas d'être une petite chose perverse qui remerciera pour toute douleur qu'on pourra lui infliger, parce que c'est lui qui l'a modifié ainsi et qu'il l'aime vraiment comme ça.

Finalement, ce n'est pas long - Aizen doit être pressé, et puis il faut dire que Kira est vraiment très doué pour ce genre de choses. Le capitaine de la cinquième division jouit dans un soubresaut, toujours souriant, mais plus vraiment calme, et Gin se sent fier de son vice-capitaine qui réussit à troubler autant le visage de marbre d'Aizen.

Aizen ordonne à Kira d'avaler son sperme, d'une voix rauque ; Gin suppose que c'est juste pour le plaisir de l'exiger, parce qu'il doit se douter que Kira est bien dressé et qu'il l'aurait fait de toute façon.

"Ton vice-capitaine a un certain talent !" constate alors Aizen, se retournant vers Gin et se désintéressant complètement de Kira. Sa voix sonne plus comme un compliment sincère que comme de la pure politesse, et Gin y est sensible. Il s'incline "Ravi d'avoir pu vous en faire profiter, capitaine."

Mais quand Aizen les laisse, il se hâte d'aller relever Kira-kun, essayant de lire quelque chose sur son visage - n'importe quoi, craignant surtout de le voir tourné vers le capitaine Aizen.

Mais ses craintes sont vaines, et Kira le regarde d'un air blessé et soumis, demandant d'une petite voix "Ai-je été à la hauteur de vos espérances, capitaine Ichimaru ?"

Là, Gin ne peut pas se retenir et le serre dans ses bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille "Tu étais parfait, Izuru, parfait, absolument parfait." et l'expression de choc de Kira devient de l'incrédulité, puis un sourire presque innocent, alors qu'il s'enfouit encore plus entre les bras de Gin. Ce n'est pas souvent que Gin permet à Kira un tel moment d'intimité sans se moquer de lui ni le blesser, mais là, il lui est infiniment reconnaissant. Parce que Kira a été magnifiquement obéissant, parce qu'il a été dégoûté, mais a tout enduré uniquement pour le plaisir de son capitaine, parce qu'encore maintenant il préfère se serrer contre son torse plutôt que de lui poser des questions sur la mort simulée d'Aizen et sur leur plan, et surtout parce que c'est la première fois que le capitaine Aizen semble lui envier ce qu'il a.

"Capitaine Ichimaru..." gémit Kira. Malgré ce qui vient de lui arriver et ce qu'il vient de découvrir, il semble merveilleusement heureux, juste pour les gentillesses que son capitaine est en train de lui dire ; et pour une fois, l'avoir mis dans cet état ne donne même pas envie à Gin de le briser. Il commence à se frotter sensuellement contre son vice-capitaine, Kira lui propose "Que dois-je faire, capitaine Ichimaru ? Tout ce que vous voudrez." Son sourire est timide, mais son regard est empli d'espoir et de désir.

Gin se rend compte alors que dans une dizaine d'heures, ils devront se quitter pour toujours, et que c'est la première fois que l'idée lui est douloureuse.

Oh non, il n'est pas possible qu'Aizen ne l'aie pas fait exprès. Gin ricane alors d'admiration, il renverse Kira sur le sol, l'embrasse violemment, lui arrachant encore des gémissements de plaisir. "Tu es parfait." murmure-t-il encore. Il sent le goût d'Aizen dans la bouche de son vice-capitaine. Il est plus excité que jamais.

La cruauté est ce qu'il y a de plus fascinant au monde.


End file.
